eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Salu
- Appearances= - Casual = - SIG Suit = - Enhanced form = }}}} }} Salu is a member of a species known as Ismiks from the planet Ismik. She is the main medic of the Falcon, as well as a valued member due to her Ismik abilities of changing sizes by manipulating the molecules and density of their bodies. Characteristics *'Name': Salu T'Kusta *'Race': Ismik *'Hair': Black with violet streak *'Eyes': Violet *'Likes': Medical studies, exploring new spaces (including physiology), dancing, watching the stars, DRU *'Dislikes': Trauma victims and mutilated bodies, DRU & Zeev (formerly, due to their Xenecromorph origin), being made fun of when she's giant like, losing her clothing when she changes size *'Family': Unknown, Falcon crew Background Salu was abandoned by her parents when she was a baby and was raised in an educational orphanage. There, she received training in medicine much like all the other Ismik children. Some time in her teens, she was celebrated for her expertise in medicine as a prodigy. It was during that time that an outsider (which were not welcomed on the Ismik home world, since they prefer not to sully themselves with other life forms) devised a plan to have Salu heal him, an outsider, and caused her banishment from her home world with people labeling her as a "traitor". With no place to go, Salu had to rely on the help of others. Though she had found the worng people to associate with. Namely, a Dark Drifter Colony calling themselves... The Fallen. The Thing She was shown to have become an underling of a pirate named Raynare, which in reality was a plan by the latter to steal Salu's DNA to incorporate her abilities to make them her own. Though the procedure roughly was brutal, which resulted in her death, DRU and Gwen work hard and manage to revive her. She then transfers to the Falcon, serving as the ship's medical officer, and is happy knowing that she was among friends and a new family. Personality Despite being a doctor in training, Salu is extremely shy, innocent and fairly inexperienced in things like socializing. Despite being a doctor, she has yet to master anatomy in dissection, leading her to faint from the sight of blood. Even before she met the crew, she harbored no hate towards no one and treated everyone equally, regardless of what they were. Salu became more "bold" in her relationship with DRU and dislike the idea of being left out. Salu thinks of DRU very highly and wants to stay with him forever. However, she will pinch his cheek whenever he lusts over other girls and despite being shy. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Size Alteration': As with all natives of the planet of Ismik, Salu has the ability to change her size, from shrinking drastically smaller proportions to microscopic size, to growing to the size of a titan. :*'Shrinking': With her shrinking, she can achieve sub-atomic size when necessary. She employs her shrinking ability in a variety of effective ways, though the most common is that of stealth as it renders her very difficult to detect by enemies. But mostly, she uses her shrinking in helping get to those hard to get places in machines, and uses her shrinking when facing medical problems like alien foreign bodies within someone. :*'Growing': Salu can increase her own body size and mass. She can grow up to 120 feet. Her strength increases as she grows. *'Super Strength': When her size changes, her strength increases, even when she's small. When she's giant, she's like a wrecking ball, and when she's small, she's like a bullet. Various Forms *See: Salu's Forms Skills *'Medical Knowledge' Relationships Salu's Relationships Gallery Salu geared up.JPG|Salu geared up Salu's on the Sitch.JPG Salu, casual and anatomy.JPG Salu, SIG suit and Helmet.JPG EotU the Physician, the AI Key, and the Shadow.png|The Doctor, the AI Key, and the Shadow Eyecatchers EotU Group Eyecatchers 2.jpg|Group Eyecatcher - Rei, Salu, Gwen, and Misty Voice Actor Niki Yang Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Crew of the Falcon Category:Explorers Category:Aliens Category:Ismiks